1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel silver halide emulsion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been difficult to prepare uniformly shaped silver halide grains with narrow size distribution in a low pBr (high pAg) region by the conventional method using ammonia as a silver halide solvent. To produce silver halide cubes with narrow grain size distribution by such conventional method, strict control of pAg is required in a high pBr (low pAg) region but this is very difficult to achieve. As is well known to those skilled in the art, the preparation of cubic silver halide crystals is very advantageous for increasing the efficiency of the spectral sensitization of a silver halide photographic emulsion and is therefore effective for providing a high-sensitivity photographic emulsion. This is why there is a demand in the photographic industry for a silver halide solvent that is capable of providing uniformly shaped silver halide grains of narrow size distribution even in a low pBr (high pAg) region, particularly, for a silver halide solvent that can provide cubic silver halide grains of narrow size distribution even in a low pBr (high pAg) region.